


Cherries with cinnamon flavor

by Sasha_Aley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Aley/pseuds/Sasha_Aley
Summary: «Ты знаешь, как это происходит?» — сухо спрашивает Стэн, ощущая волнение. — «Как это... перебивается?»У Билла краснеют уши, и он кивает.«И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя...»«Лучше уж ты, чем этот...» — срывается с языка у Билла, и Стэн мучительно сглатывает. Узел внутри скручивается сильнее. Билл настолько ненавидит своего соулмейта, что готов лечь под лучшего друга, лишь бы разорвать с ним связь.





	Cherries with cinnamon flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт-АУ, смешанная с омегаверсом: у твоего соулмейта твой любимый запах. У тебя может быть несколько родственных душ, но выбрать ты должен одну-единственную. Один соулмейт может «перебить» запах второго своей близостью, но в этом случае он навсегда привязывается к тебе, а ты к нему. Как-то вот так.
> 
>  
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6543044 - эта же работа на Книге Фанфиков

***

Стэнли Урис точно знает, что попал.

Он понял это еще пару лет назад, когда им было по четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Когда через три года года после Случившегося в Дерри вернулась Беверли – и Билл, его лучший друг Билл начал проводить большую часть времени с ней, а не с ним. Конечно, Стэнли знал, что Билл был влюблен в их общую подругу, и поначалу относился к этому вполне с пониманием, но затем что-то поменялось. Стэнли и сам себе объяснить не мог, почему одна только мысль о том, что Билл и Беверли проводят время вместе, как-то неприятно давила на него. Он пытался убедить себя – все это из-за того, что Билл был его лучшим другом, но вот мимолетные мысли, странное покалывание в груди при виде друга и, наконец, сны характерного содержания, в которых точно не должно было быть Билла, говорили совсем о другом.

Стэнли Урис по уши влюбился в Уильяма Денбро.

В самых сокровенных мечтах он представлял, как обнимает Билла, зарываясь носом в его волосы, а тот в удивлении распахивает глаза, понимая, что вот он, Стэн Урис, его лучший друг, стал кем-то большим, чем просто другом, стал его родственной душой. Но это были всего лишь мечты, не имевшие связи с реальностью, и Стэн это прекрасно понимал. 

***

И вот проходит два года, им по семнадцать, и «Клуб Неудачников» поневоле распадается. Не в том смысле, что они сводят общение к нулю – нет, они все еще дружны, как и всегда, но со временем происходит метаморфоза неудачников в подростков, пользующихся успехом. Беверли – одна из самых популярных девушек в школе, за внимание которой начинали драться чуть ли не на ножах; Ричи сменил свои огромные линзы на тонкую оправу и обзавелся черными, как смоль, кудрями, разбив не одно девичье сердце; Майк стал капитаном школьной сборной по футболу, отчего большинство учениц записались в футбольные фанатки; Эдди вытянулся, почти равняясь ростом с Ричи, и стал еще милее, чем прежде. Бен – так вообще стал неузнаваем, за годы усиленных тренировок скинув десяток килограмм, что даже Бев разглядела в нем не только друга. Это в какой-то степени радует Стэна, ведь теперь Беверли Марш гуляет с Беном, а не с Биллом.

Возможно, только Билл и Стэн мало как изменились за это время – Билл все так же заикается, когда на него накатывает волнение, а Стэн все так же безнадежно влюблен в Билла, в своих самых тайных мечтах надеясь, что тот окажется его соулмейтом.

Но в последние месяцы, недели, дни, кидая взгляды на Билла, Стэн отчетливо и горько понимает, что в конце его ждет скорбное разочарование – они с ним никогда не будут вдвоем, Стэн для Билла – всего лишь лучший друг, просто друг. Он искренне старается разлюбить его, каждый раз приглашая на свидания разных девчонок, но ничего не получается. Он думает не о Маргарет, Лесси, Джулии, или кто там еще, он думает только о Билле. Вспоминает его улыбку, его мягкие волосы, пахнущие свежей бумагой, вишней и чем-то цветочным — его любимыми запахами, но не потому, что Билл был его родственной душой, а потому что сам Стэн был влюблен в него, что называется, в доску, и любой запах Билла кружит ему голову.

Из всех друзей об его странных и явно не дружеских чувствах к лидеру их Клуба знает только Ричи, наедине со Стэном опуская пошлые шуточки («Беверли не стоит у тебя на пути, когда же ты уже отрастишь яйца и затащишь нашего Билли в свою постель?») и всячески пытаясь оставить этих двоих наедине. В какой-то момент Стэну это надоедает, и, во время очередного язвительного «Когда ты его завалишь?» из уст Ричи он в раздражении бормочет: «Когда ты завалишь Эдди, потому что мне тоже надоело смотреть, как ты его прожигаешь». После этих слов Ричи прикусывает язык и молчит весь оставшийся вечер, чем удивляет всех друзей.

– Надо же, ты, оказывается, умеешь быть нормальным человеком, – смеется Эдди. Ричи, вопреки себе, даже не шутит про его мать в ответ, а просто дергает головой.

На следующий день Билл застает их самозабвенно целующимися в комнате Ричи, когда приходит проведать друга, и поводов для его заикания становится больше. Ричи ничего не скрывает, заявляя сразу: «Да, мы спим, и что дальше?» и получая в ответ от Эдди разъяренное: «Пошел в задницу, мудила, мы не спим!». «Ну, это пока не спим. Тем более, раз ты сам мне предлагаешь в задницу пойти, то я только за, при условии, что в твою», – невозмутимо добавляет Тозиер, доводя своего новоиспеченного бойфренда до бешенства.

***

Билла нет в школе уже третий день. Стэн думает о том, чтобы проведать его, но затем отгоняет от себя эти мысли. В последний раз, когда Стэн приходил домой к Биллу – это было дней шесть-семь назад – и они готовились к контрольной по математике, сидя на кровати в комнате последнего, в голове юноши мелькнула неожиданная и острая мысль. Билл тогда придвинулся чуть ближе к разложенным тетрадям, отчего луч света, просочившийся в окно, упал на его шею, и Стэн подумал: а какова на вкус его кожа? В тот же момент захотелось, плюнув на все эти схемы и формулы, придвинуться ближе, лизнуть оголенный участок тела, отогнув ворот футболки, мягко вжать в кровать, а дальше…

А дальше Стэн будто проснулся, резко вскакивая с места. Билл посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Стэн, проговорив что-то вроде «Я тут вспомнил, что мне нужно идти, у меня там…», выскочил из дома Денбро. Уже на пороге он прижал ладони к горящему лицу, шокировано выдыхая. Такого с ним еще не происходило.

И вот теперь он колеблется, решая, идти ли ему к Биллу или нет.

– Эй, Стэнли! – внезапно на него налетает Ричи, чуть не сбивая с ног, и прерывает его раздумья. Через пару-тройку секунд рядом появляется и Эдди, недовольно ворча, что Ричи просто ходячая катастрофа. – Какого черта ты делаешь здесь, если должен сейчас быть с Биллом? Он тебя ждет же!

– Чего? – Стэнли останавливается посреди дороги, глядя на друга с недоверием. На то он и Ричи Тозиер, чтоб не верить его словам: соврет, так еще и сам поверит. Но, видимо, в этот раз Ричи серьезен, как никогда.

– Я говорю непонятно или что? – почти оскорбляется Ричи и, складывая ладони рупором, подносит их к уху Стэна, громко и отчетливо повторяя: – Какого черта ты, Стэнли Урис, сейчас не у Билла, если он ждет тебя?

Стэн отстраняется от Ричи, морщась и потирая ухо. Эдди в свою очередь, дергает Тозиера за рукав, уже кажется, в миллионный раз советуя ему вести себя как нормальный человек, на что Ричи лишь отмахивается.

– Чего это? – недоумевает Стэн. Ну, хотя да, это логично, он же его лучший друг, вполне вероятно, что он просит его прийти. Ричи же пожимает плечами.

– Кто бы знал. Но я бы на твоем месте по пути заглянул в аптеку и купил пачку презервативов, – добавляет он, понижая голос. Эдди, явно не бывший в курсе всего, удивленно выгибает брови, и Стэну хочется прибить этого кудрявого балабола на месте же. Но вместо этого он закатывает глаза и просит Ричи заткнуться уже наконец. – Ладно, молчу-молчу! Иди уже к своему возлюбленному! Конфетка, а нам в другую сторону, – это Ричи говорит уже Эдди, который в ответ шипит что-то гневное, но позволяет увести себя.

Стэн смотрит им вслед, нахмурившись. Идти к Биллу? Или не идти? С одной стороны Стэнли понимает, что ведет себя как настоящий свин – может, Биллу нужна его помощь? Но с другой стороны он понимает и то, что, стоит ему остаться наедине с другом, как мысли потекут не в ту сторону. Поколебавшись с минуту, Стэн все же соскребает все свое мужество, как соскребают сметану со стенок банки, и направляется к дому Билла. «Будь, что будет, – решает он. – Не могу же я избегать Билла до конца жизни».

***  
Дверь в дом семьи Денбро открыта, и Стэн по привычке входит. На первом этаже тихо и никого нет, поэтому юноша, нахмурившись, скидывает в прихожей обувь и поднимается на второй этаж, где находилась комната Билла. Вроде бы, все как всегда, но он на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствует, что атмосфера в доме странно изменилась. Он в нерешительности останавливается перед спальней друга, а затем толкает дверь и входит.

Билл сидит на кровати, уткнувшись лбом в колени и медленно раскачиваясь. Стэн тихонько кашляет, заставляя его крупно вздрогнуть и сесть прямо.

– С-с-стэн? – от голоса Билла внутри юноши все крутит жгутом. Он улыбается ему и, стараясь вести себя, как и всегда, садится рядом, потрепав друга по волосам. Но вот с каждым днем Стэну все сложнее вести себя так, будто с ним ничего не происходит, будто бы сердце не скручивается в узел при виде Билла. – Я д-думал, ты не п-придешь.

– Почему ты не ходишь в школу? – спрашивает Стэн, забираясь на кровать с ногами. Билл зевает, а затем, совершенно неожиданно для Стэна, кладет ему голову на плечо, как-то неопределенно хмыкая. «Боже мой, Уильям Денбро, что же ты делаешь со мной», – думает Стэн в отчаянии, но не отстраняется, поскольку нечасто ему выпадал такой шанс сблизиться с Биллом, хоть и на правах лучшего друга. Но раньше Билл не проявлял таких внезапных порывов нежности, разве что в первое время после Случившегося, когда моральная поддержка требовалась им всем. – Эй, что случилось?

– Да к-как-то… – бормочет Билл тихо, натягивая рукава рубашки на кисти рук. Стэна вновь охватывает неприятное предчувствие. – Ну, во-первых, я с-соскучился.

Снова тугой узел где-то внутри, и в голову приходит дурацкая мысль о бабочках в животе.

– А во-вторых, нам нужно п-поговорить.

И вот тут Стэна охватывает паранойя. За долю секунды в голове мелькают мысли вроде «неужели он догадался?», но он сразу отбрасывает их. Он просто параноик, просто параноик.

– О чем? – спрашивает Стэн, отстраняясь и моля небеса, чтоб на его лице не отражалась та гамма эмоций, что сейчас бушует внутри. Билл нервно облизывает губы, Стэн находит это чертовски соблазнительным и потому отводит взгляд, чтобы ненароком не выдать свой интерес. Где-то снаружи раздается шум машины, и Билл выдыхает, подсаживаясь к Стэну ближе. – Билл, ты меня сейчас пугаешь.

Билл прислушивается к шуму за окном, и когда гул машины постепенно затихает, он кивает самому себе, снова облизывает губы в нервном волнении (и Стэна снова посещает мысль, что это чертовски соблазнительно), придвигается чуть ближе, а затем, заикаясь почти на каждом слове, выдавливает:

– Я н-не знаю, к-как ск-казать об эт-т-том, т-точнее, я думал, н-но… Боже м-мой, я выгляжу с-сейчас к-как идиот, но ст-столько н-навалилось за это в-время, что я д-даже и н-не знаю, что мне… – Билл давится воздухом и замолкает, Стэн смотрит внимательно, но не понимает о чем речь. Билл прикрывает глаза на долю секунды, делает глубокий вдох, а затем, словно собравшись с мыслями, выпаливает без запинок: – Скажи, Стэн, только честно: ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне?

И внутри Стэна все обрывается, словно в том сне, когда ты падаешь вниз с большой высоты и не можешь проснуться. По позвоночнику пробегают холодные мурашки, язык немеет, а во рту пересыхает. Мысль, бушующая в голове, только одна: «Он догадался, он понял, неужели я как-то выдал себя?», но в скором времени добавляется и вторая: «Неужели Ричи все рассказал ему?».

– С чего ты решил? – Стэн старается говорить спокойно и даже выдавливает из себя сухой смешок. Билл смотрит серьезно, почти отстраненно, но красные пятна на скулах свидетельствуют о его волнении. Он опускает взгляд вниз и смотрит на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы.

– Я вчера встретил своего соулмейта. – Он говорит это еле слышно, и эти пять слов ранят Стэна словно пять пуль, выпущенные из пистолета в упор. Он перестает дышать, просто смотрит на Билла и не может понять, как его собственные чувства связаны с соулмейтом друга? Но, видимо, Билл решает, что недостаточно добивает Стэна и добавляет сухо, отводя взгляд в сторону: – Это В-виктор Крисс.

Сердце Стэна Уриса разбивается на части. Его Билл, его нежный мальчик Билл – родственная душа этого прихвостня из шайки Генри Бауэрса? Он не верит сказанному, не хочет верить. Мысль, что кто-то может прикасаться к юноше напротив так, как никто другой, обжигает. Тем более этот… Стэн давится словами. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, и он нервно сглатывает. Как же ему хочется сейчас прижать Билла к себе и закричать всему миру, что он никому его не отдаст… Но только вот Стэнли Урис не имел никаких прав на Уильяма Денбро, он был лишь другом, просто другом.

– Я с-слышал, – продолжает Билл, и его слова доносятся до Стэна словно через толстый слой ваты, – ч-что это можн-но… не з-знаю, как это с-сказать…

– Перебить? – глухо спрашивает Стэн, не отрывая взгляда от рук. Услышанное все еще не укладывается в его голове. Билл кивает. – Я тоже об этом слышал. Но это может сделать другой твой соулмейт. А где вероятность, что он не окажется большим мудаком, чем Крисс?

Ему мучительно больно говорить это. Он чувствует себя так, будто у него это чертова цветочная болезнь ханахаки – цветы, распустившиеся от невзаимной любви, и теперь эти проклятые цветы душат его изнутри, режут лепестками легкие, не давая вдохнуть. Все его мечты, связанные с Биллом, только что рухнули, придавив своим грузом.

– Я слышал, что л-л-лучшие друзья ч-часто ок-казываются, – начинает Билл неуверенно, Стэн вскидывает на него глаза, и тот окончательно сбивается, убито выдавливая: – с-соулмейтами.

Стэн молчит. Он смотрит пристально, а Билл смущается еще сильнее и смотрит куда угодно, но не на Стэна.

– Ты знаешь, как это происходит? – сухо спрашивает Стэн, ощущая волнение. – Ну, как это… перебивается?

У Билла краснеют уши, и он кивает. Стэн замолкает, но только на десяток секунд, а затем спрашивает снова:

– И ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя… Чтобы мы…

– Лучше уж ты, чем этот… – срывается с языка у Билла, и Стэн мучительно сглатывает. Узел внутри затягивается сильнее. Билл готов лечь под своего лучшего друга, чем быть соулмейтом человека, которого ненавидит. И вроде как Стэн должен быть рад, потому что все его мечты, все его сны о Билле Денбро рвутся воплотиться в реальность, но это лишь приносит горечь. Билл в отчаянии, и это толкает его на такой безумный шаг. Билл не любит Стэна, он просто хочет избавиться от своего соулмейта.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, – хрипло произносит Стэн, – что это будет значить?

– Да понимаю я, я все понимаю! – раздраженно выпаливает Билл, ни разу не запнувшись. Стэнли замолкает. – Думаешь, какого черта я уже третий день торчу в этой дурацкой комнате? Я знаю, что со мной будет! Знаю! – он почти кричит. – Но я ненавижу этого… Мне даже представить м-мерзко, что он может п-п-прикасаться ко мне! Поэтому это мне ну-нужно. То, что я сп-просил тебя о ч-чувствах и все т-такое… я же н-не идиот. И не с-слепой. Я в-вижу, как ты смотришь н-на меня, когда д-думаешь, что я н-не з-замечаю эт-того. Да и т-то, что Рич-чи б-болтает, все эт-ти его п-подколы и прочее.

Стэна будто окатывает кипятком, он бледнеет и дергается, но Билл будто и не замечает этого. Он придвигается ближе к другу, неуверенно берет его ладони в свои. Они сидят так около минуты, и это время для Стэна подобно китайской пытке. Билл знает о его чувствах. Билл знает. Стэну хочется сбежать, скрыться где-нибудь на Пустоши, где его никто не найдет, он порывается встать, но Билл лишь крепче сжимает его ладони в своих, не давая вырваться.

А затем Билл несмело подается вперед и так же несмело прикасается к его губам своими. Его рука робко поднимается вверх, сжимает рубашку Стэна. Стэн не может в это поверить. Это все просто не укладывается в голове и больше похоже на какую-то туманную фантазию: он сидит на кровати Билла, сжимает его ладонь в своей и чувствует вкус его губ. Билл на долю секунды отстраняется, прикрывая глаза, а затем тянется снова.

– Билл…

– П-просто за-заткнись.

Билл дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Стэна, путаясь в петлицах, Стэн накрывает его руки своими в умоляющем жесте, словно прося остановиться, но тот их просто скидывает. «Билл, ты сведешь меня с ума, прекрати!» – Стэн мысленно кричит, но это не останавливает брюнета. Закусив губу, он рывком стягивает с себя футболку, отправляя ее в свободный полет, то же самое делает и с рубашкой Стэна, а затем быстро, не давая себе ни минуты на размышления, чуть приподнимается, вставая на колени, обхватывает лицо Стэна своими ладонями и целует уже по-настоящему, обводя языком приоткрывшиеся губы и проникая в горячий рот.

Стэну кажется, что он сходит с ума. Билл целуется жадно и мокро, во всех его действиях проскальзывает страх. Он придвигается еще ближе, и между их телами почти что не остается никакого расстояния, прижимается к Стэну лбом, дышит загнанно и прерывисто. Он сам не верит в то, что делает. Руки его будто живут отдельной жизнью: путаются в непослушных кудрях, скользят по шее вниз, останавливаются на груди уже-не-друга, чувствуя под собой бешеное биение сердца. Сердце самого Билла бьется ничуть не слабее. Он утыкается носом ему в плечо и обнимает, вжимается все теснее, ногтями впиваясь в спину. Стэн обнимает его в ответ, рукой проводит от поясницы выше, перебирает волосы на затылке, ощущая как их сердца, разделенные грудными клетками, бьются друг другу в такт. Билл прикасается губами к его ключицам, неумело засасывая, и Уриса будто током прошибает. Он судорожно выдыхает, и Билл, ободренный такой реакцией, поднимается поцелуями выше, захватывая губами мочку уха. Стэн сглатывает, пытаясь унять хоровод звездочек перед глазами, неосознанно откидывается назад, давая Биллу больше пространства для ласк… и, забывая, что сидел на краю, падает с кровати на пол, увлекая за собой Билла.

– Черт! – охает он, весьма ощутимо врезаясь спиной в ковер, который нисколько не смягчает удар. От удара о пол на какую-то долю секунды Стэн теряет связь с реальностью. Сверху на него валится Билл, ойкая от неожиданности, тут же приподнимается, усаживаясь на бедрах Стэна, и помимо воли начинает смеяться, только вот смех выходит какой-то нервный и почти сразу затихает. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, затем Билл медленно, мучительно медленно ведет рукой по телу Стэна, пальцами пересчитывает выступающие при глубоком вдохе ребра, скользит по кадыку и, наконец, касается нервно искусанных губ, чуть-чуть проникая в рот.

– Ты красивый, – хрипло выдает Билл, оглаживая пальцами его скулы. Стэн приподнимается на локтях, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Билл касается его губ указательным пальцем, призывая молчать, прикусывает губу и трясущимися руками пытается расстегнуть ремень на брюках Стэна. Желудок завязывается в мертвую петлю, во рту пересыхает, а сам Стэн чувствует себя так, будто на него опрокинули ушат холодной воды, потому что все действия Билла становятся чересчур активными и отчаянными. Ему это безумно нравилось, но сейчас был даже не вечер, а мама Билла была дома и могла в любой момент зайти в комнату к сыну и его другу.

– Билл… – окликает Стэн, но тот его даже не слышит, уже решительно стаскивая со Стэна брюки. – Билл, черт тебя дери, остановись!

И Билл останавливается. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Стэну, и Урис понимает, что юноша перед ним чертовски красив и горяч. Волосы, всегда аккуратно причесанные, сейчас торчали во все стороны, щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем, глаза взволнованно блестели. Стэн отчетливо понимает, что ступает по тонкой грани, он хочет его, безумно хочет, но остатки здравого смысла пока удерживают желание наброситься на Билла здесь и сейчас.

– П-почему? – выдыхает Билл, и, черт возьми, его голос такой сексуальный, что Стэн на мгновение теряет какую-либо связь с реальностью.

– На минуточку: сейчас полдень, и твои родители…

– У-уехали, разв-ве ты не сл-лышал ш-шум м-мотора? – Билл краснеет еще больше, хотя дальше, казалось, и некуда. – Или т-ты дум-маешь, что я настолько и-идиот, что буду зан-ниматься сексом, к-когда они д-дома?

– Так ты знал, что их не будет? Поэтому позвал меня? – спрашивает Стэн. А то, что происходит дальше, бьет не хуже атомной бомбы.

– Г-господи, Стэнли Урис, ты т-такой придурок, что мне хочется б-биться об с-стену! Вытащи уже г-голову из з-задницы и начни думать! Н-нет никакого с-соулмейта! Нет н-никакого Виктора, идиот! Есть только т-ты, сохнущий по мне уже т-третий год, и я, у-уставший от твоего торможения! Или ты д-действительно думаешь, что мне вдруг в голову п-пришла мысль: «Ой, а не затащить ли мне в п-постель лучшего друга? Какая п-прекрасная идея!»? – Билл был зол, разве что искры из глаз не метал. А у Стэна банальным образом завис мозг, поскольку переварить услышанное было сложно, очень сложно.

– Ты знал, что я люблю тебя? – спрашивает он до удивления спокойным тоном. Билл кивает. – Давно?

– Н-нет. Месяца д-два, – нехотя произносит он. Стэн в бессилии падает обратно на ковер, вглядываясь в потолок. – И то я бы н-ничего не узнал, если бы Тозиер н-не п-проболтался.

– Я оторву ему язык, – обещает Стэн ровным голосом, а Билл смеется.

– Он в т-таком ужасе был, когда п-понял, что ляпнул. Извинялся, п-пытался п-перевести все в шутку, а п-под конец вообще заявил, что в него в-вселились духи и он не к-контролировал себя.

– И что он сказал?

– Что т-ты хочешь м-меня трахнуть.

Стэн вздрагивает.

– М-между прочим, к этому в-все и шло, если б т-тебя вдруг не п-посетили угрызения н-насчет времени суток и м-моих родителей.

– Знаешь, как-то настрой уже пропал, – выдыхает Стэн, усаживаясь на ковре, но Билл перехватывает его руку и кладет ее на молнию своих брюк.

– А у меня н-нет.

Стэн вскидывает глаза. Билл смотрит пристально, его глаза как два черных омута, в которых Стэн безнадежно утонул. Билл сжимает ладонь Стэна своей, и тот чувствует под ней напряженную плоть. Стэн все еще неуверенно касается второй руки его щеки, тянется вперед, целуя. Это кажется чем-то невероятным, необъяснимым, вот так вот целоваться с самим Биллом Денбро. Перемещает ладони назад, но, не решаясь опустить ниже, останавливает их на пояснице. Билл тихо выдыхает и выгибается, прижимаясь к Стэну ближе, потирается о его бедро.

– Подожди…

Стэну стоит нечеловеческих усилий оторваться от юноши, он смотрит в его глаза, которые давно уже заволокло пеленой желания. Это заводит, определенно. Но внутренние рамки, которые, вопреки всему, почему-то все еще держатся, не дают Стэну пойти на поводу собственного тела. Билл смотрит недовольно, не понимает, почему Стэн так тормозит.

– Т-ты же не хочешь заняться этим, – он запинается, краснея, – прямо здесь?

– Х-хочу, – Билл смотрит серьезно и тянется к его шее, но Стэн упирается ему ладонями в грудь.

– Но нужно же, – он нещадно заливается краской, но все же сдается, когда Билл начинает покрывать поцелуями его шею, спускаясь ниже, – не знаю, там, подготовиться или что там еще делают в таких делах…

– Я уже, – выдыхает Билл, оставляя на белой коже яркий засос, и Стэн слышит в его голосе смущение. Он неосознанно закатывает глаза и еле слышно стонет, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью. Невозможно оставаться невозмутимым, когда от горячих прикосновений хочется растаять, когда руки так жадно водят по телу, сжимая. – Я ж-же з-знал, на чт-то иду.

Стэн рвано выдыхает, когда Билл поднимается с его коленей, подходит к окну и рывком дергает тяжелые портьеры, отчего комната погружается в полумрак, на фоне возбуждения кажущийся юноше интимным. Но даже в этом скудном освещении Стэн видит, что Билл смущен до ужаса и старательно отводит глаза. Стэн встает с ковра, пошатываясь, чуть не налетает на Билла, и даже просто сесть на кровать для него становится почти что невыполнимой задачей. Руки трясутся в нервном треморе, и Стэн будто до конца не осознает, что будет дальше. Еще утром он сидел на занятиях в школе, собирался с духом, чтобы прийти к Биллу, а теперь он в его спальне, и сейчас у него будет первый в его жизни секс. С Биллом. С человеком, в которого он влюблен до ломоты в ребрах.

– Т-ты же х-хочешь этого? – тихо шепчет Билл, присаживаясь около Стэна и переплетая его пальцы со своими. Стэну кажется, что он сходит с ума.

– Да, – его голос звучит хрипло. Билл улыбается краем рта, а затем пересаживается к нему на колени, прижимается к его лбу своим и дразняще подается бедрами, вырывая из груди Стэна еле слышный вздох. Чуть приподнимаясь, он стаскивает со Стэна брюки, оставляя того в одном лишь белье, затем повторяет то же самое и со своей одеждой. Член Стэна упирается в его ягодицы, прикрытые лишь тонкой тканью трусов, и это приносит почти что боль.

– Т-только не смотри, л-ладно? – Билл прикусывает губу, отводя смущенный взгляд, и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, доставая из нижнего ящичка пачку презервативов.

– Этого я тебе пообещать не смогу, – судорожно сглатывая, шепчет Стэн в ответ. Билл краснеет еще больше, хотя, казалось, дальше некуда.

– Т-тогда не т-так пристально, как с-сейчас, иначе я со стыда т-точно сгорю.

– А я сгорю вместе с тобой.

Билл выдавливает из себя нервный смешок, но видно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Стэн подается вперед, оставляя на его ключицах легкие поцелуи.

– Я могу… поставить тебе засос? – нерешительно интересуется он, смущаясь от своих собственных слов. Билл рвано выдыхает и согласно кивает. И тогда Стэн прикусывает мягкую кожу, чуть всасывая, Билл охает, путаясь пальцами в непослушных кудрях и притягивая его голову ближе к себе.

– Ммм, Стэн… – собственное имя, слетевшее с этих губ, действует не хуже электрошокера. Стэн самозабвенно вылизывает его шею, целует грудь, играет языком с его напряженными сосками. Ему приносит невероятное, безбашенное удовольствие слышать тихие постанывания Билла, даже через ткань нижнего белья чувствовать оголенным животом его возбужденный член. – Ч-черт, Стэнли, если ты не прекратишь, то я кончу, даже не прикоснувшись к себе!

Билл мягко отталкивает его, заставляя отстраниться, затем снова едва приподнимается, но уже чтобы избавиться от последнего оставшегося на них элемента одежды. Прохладный воздух ударил по его плоти, освободившейся от давления ткани, и Стэн коротко вздохнул. Взгляд сам скользнул вниз, останавливаясь на члене Билла, но в этот момент Билл бережно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, припадая к губам.

– Я уже г-говорил тебе, что г-готовился к этому, – выдыхает он смущенно, – н-но не знаю, нужно ли еще или нет.

Стэн кладет ладонь на его обнаженные ягодицы, сжимая, затем смещает руку дальше, раздвигая упругие половинки, и касается уже смазанного и чуть припухшего ануса. На щеках Билла вполне можно жарить яичницу, но он не отводит взгляд даже тогда, когда Стэн, перешагнув через свою мизофобию, вводит внутрь него один палец, и даже подается навстречу. Стэн без труда проталкивает второй, но как только он начинает разводить их на манер ножниц, Билл утыкается лбом ему в плечо и шипит.

– Больно? – пугается Стэн и уже собирается вытащить из него пальцы, но Билл перехватывает его руку, не давая этого сделать.

– П-продолжай, – говорит он с явным трудом. Стэн не решается, и тогда Билл сам направляет его руку, вставляя пальцы в себя. – Я х-хочу это с-сделать сегодня. Я хочу это прямо с-сейчас. Х-хотя это отличается. К-когда с-сам, и когда к-кто-то другой. Самому хотя бы не т-так уж стыдно. Н-но и не так приятно, – Билл прогибается в спине и прижимается к груди Стэна своей, соприкасаясь сосками.

– Приятно? – переспрашивает Стэн, ощущая сухость в горле. Он медленно двигает пальцами внутри Билла, который уже почти что сам начинает на них насаживаться.

– Д-да. Особенно, когда ты делаешь вот та-ак, – он закатывает глаза, когда Стэн сгибает пальцы. – Боже мой, Стэн, прошу тебя, сделай так еще раз.

И Стэн послушно повторяет, зачарованно глядя, как рот Билла чуть приоткрывается в еле слышном стоне, а тонкий язычок проходится по сухим губам, облизывая их. Такой вот Билл – до жути смущенный, возбужденный и растрепанный – приносит ему какой-то нереальный кайф, в действительность которого сложно поверить. Он следит за каждым мельчайшим изменением в его лице, когда слишком глубоко вставляет пальцы или когда слишком широко разводит их в стороны.

– П-пожалуйста, Стэн, – Билл уже чуть ли не плачет, потираясь о его живот покрасневшей головкой члена. – Я х-хочу, чтобы ты… – он точно собирается с мыслями, а затем тихо и смущенно говорит ему на ухо: – я х-хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Билл неловко разрывает квадратную упаковку с презервативом и дрожащими руками раскатывает его по члену Стэна. Даже через тонкий латекс прикосновения его руки бьют подобно короткому замыканию. Он честно старается не смотреть, но, когда Билл аккуратно вынимает пальцы Стэна и, приподнявшись, так же аккуратно насаживается на его член, вся выдержка летит к чертям. Он опускает глаза вниз и обхватывает член Билла рукой, плавно двигаясь вверх по стволу. Внутри Билла до одурения тесно, тонкие стенки восхитительно туго обволакивают его член, и если сейчас на Землю упадет метеорит, то Стэн этого не заметит.

– Оххх, – Билл зажмуривается, опустившись до конца. Кадык на его шее дергается, руки до боли сжимают запястья Стэна. Он обнимает его за шею, прижимаясь. – Охренеть. Это п-просто… Я чувствую, что он внутри. Это так странно, – Он поднимается и снова опускается, и Стэн не может сдержать стона. Это было просто крышесносно. 

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – хрипло произносит Стэн ему на ухо, сжимая его бедра. Билл тихо смеется, надавливает ему ладонями на грудь, понуждая лечь на кровать, двигается медленно, заставляя Стэна чуть ли не скулить от ярких ощущений. Стэнли касается его груди, зажимая между пальцев напряженные соски, скользит вниз, обхватывая член Билла рукой, размазывает выступившую смазку, медленно ведет руку к основанию, затем снова поднимает к головке. Билл дышит тяжело, откидывает голову назад, облизывая губы, и это зрелище вызывает в груди Стэна бурю эмоций. Он вскидывает бедра, стараясь войти в столь желанное тело глубже, выбивая из Билла тихие постанывания.

– Стэн… – стонет Билл, с каждой секундой двигаясь сильнее. Он наклоняется, вовлекая юношу в поцелуй, ловит его учащенно дыхание и едва заметно улыбается. – М-может, мне л-лучше лечь? Тогда т-тебе будет легче.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Билл соскальзывает с его члена, ложится на спину и разводит согнутые колени в стороны. Стэн устраивается между его ног, его руки мелко подрагивают, когда он направляет член внутрь Билла. Тот тут же обхватывает его ногами, прогибаясь в пояснице. Тонкий аромат свежей бумаги вперемешку с запахом вишни и чего-то цветочного, исходящий от Билла становится все сильнее, кружа Стэну голову. Билл впивается ногтями ему в спину, утыкается носом в шею, жадно втягивая в себя воздух, а затем, не сдержавшись, проводит языком вверх, опаляя жарким дыханием, кончиком языка обводит по кругу ушную раковину, вызывая нервную дрожь по всему телу.

– К-корица, – выдыхает он хрипло. – От моего соулмейта п-пахнет корицей.

До Стэна не сразу доходят его слова, но уже через мгновение он осознает произошедшее, замирая. Билл… его соулмейт? Билл нетерпеливо ведет бедрами, намекая, что пора бы уже двигаться, и Стэну чудится, что под ребрами взрывается целая галактика.

– Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя, Билл… Я так тебя люблю…

Стэн шепчет ему на ухо все слова о любви, которые только приходят ему в голову: о том, какие у Билла невероятные глаза, какие у него мягкие волосы и обворожительный голос. Он покрывает поцелуями его плечи, шею, лицо, стремясь передать в каждом действии всю свою любовь к нему, входит мягко и бережно, срывая с губ любовника тихие вдохи.

А Билл в ответ пошло облизывает свои невозможно сексуальные губы, царапает ему спину короткими ногтями и, шепча хрипло:

– Сильнее, Урис, я не девчонка, – подается бедрами навстречу, сжимая Стэна своими длинными ногами. И Стэн срывается. Потому что невозможно сдерживаться, потому что чертов Билл Денбро просто не имеет права быть таким горячим, вызывая фейерверки перед глазами.

Он входит в Билла резким движением, заставляя выкрикнуть пару ругательств, потому что и сам Билл перестает себя контролировать. Одной рукой он сжимает покрывало, другой – волосы Стэна, оттягивая их. Он шепчет его имя, срываясь на сиплые стоны, подмахивает бедрами в такт движениям, впивается в спину Стэна до кровавых полос. Царапины причиняют последнему боль, но эта боль просто ничто по сравнению с тем жгучим наслаждением, которое, точно короткие разряды молний, пронизывает его насквозь. Стэну кружит голову эта узость столь желанного тела, эта готовность Билла отдаться ему целиком и полностью, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. Стэн, точно голодный вампир, прикусывает бешено бьющуюся жилку на его шее, тут же зализывает ее. Ладонью гладит выступающие ребра, спускается ниже и грубо сжимает его бедра, почти что втрахивая в кровать, но Билла это распаляет еще больше.

Денбро выгибается до хруста позвонков, мечется по смятому пледу. Стэн до боли прикусывает его сосок, отчего из груди Билла вырывается тихий крик, плавно переходящий в полустон-полухрип. Стэн зализывает укус, и словно издевается, поочередно вбирая горошины сосков и посасывая их. Билл уже не кричит и не стонет, он просто скулит, подаваясь навстречу его члену, насаживаясь до основания. Ему даже не нужны прикосновения к собственному члену – в момент, когда Стэн, сжимая его бедра так сильно, что, скорее всего, останутся синяки, входит в податливое тело до упора и в это же время ставит под ключицей болезненный багровый засос, крик Билла разносится по комнате и замирает на высокой ноте. Парень бурно изливается себе на живот, и капли горячего семени частично попадают на подбородок Стэна, а через пару мгновений кончает и Стэн, на пару секунд теряя сознание.

Когда же он приходит в себя, то видит перед собой все еще тяжело дышащего, но до умопомрачения счастливого и уставшего Билла, который, нашарив где-то в стороне кусок какой-то ткани (которые в последствие окажутся бельем одного из них) вытирает с его подбородка свою сперму, а затем обтирает и себя. Нет никаких сил, чтобы заставить себя встать с кровати, поэтому Стэн лишь упирается лбом ему в ключицы, на которых уже расцвели засосы, и счастливо улыбается. Ему даже не хочется покидать тело Била, но через какое-то время член опадает и сам выскальзывает из дырочки.

– Эт-то б-было… – пытается выдавить Билл, но дальше его речь так и пестрит запинками, поэтому он замолкает.

– Лучшее, что происходило в моей жизни, – хрипло шепчет Стэн, завязывая узлом наполненный презерватив и опуская его на пол около кровати, а затем ложится около Билла, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Билл поворачивается к нему лицом и прижимается влажными губами к его виску.

– Эт-то было п-просто ошелом-мительно… – наконец выдавливает он. – Я думал, что у-умру, настолько х-хорошо было, С-стэн…

– Я люблю тебя, Билл, – говорит Стэн, прикрывая глаза. Разом навалились усталость и дрема, хотелось провалиться в глубокий сон, чувствуя крепкие объятия Билла. Он кладет голову ему на плечо и обнимает, но Билл лениво толкает его.

– Д-давай хотя б-бы оденемся. А т-то приедут вечером р-родители и получат инфаркт.

И Стэн нехотя отрывается от него, приподнимаясь. Взгляд скользит от темных спутанных волос вниз, спускается по шее, голой груди и, наконец, останавливается на обнаженной плоти. Билл кажется ему идеальным.

– Эй, п-прекрати так на меня смотреть, я в-второй раз точно н-не выдержу, – смеется Билл, прикрываясь подушкой. А Стэн подается вперед и прикасается к его губам нежным поцелуем. Билл слегка улыбается и отвечает, приоткрывая рот и позволяя горячему языку проникнуть внутрь. Запах вишни смешивается с запахом корицы, создавая необычный и волнующий аромат, и сердце Стэна бьется, словно птица в клетке. Потому что он уверен, что второй раз, хоть и не сейчас, но все же, у них будет таким же крышесносным, как и первый.


End file.
